1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container for accommodating toner used for forming an image by the electrophotographic system. The invention also relates to an image forming apparatus to which the toner container is detachably attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 31 is a perspective view showing a conventional developer supplying container 1. The typical prior art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 8-339115 (1996). The developer supplying container 1 described in JP-A 8-339115 is formed into a cylindrical shape, both ends of which are closed, and a toner accommodating space for accommodating toner is provided in the developer supplying container 1. The developer supplying container 1 includes: a first projection piece 4 protruding inward in the radial direction, extending spirally round axis L1 from one end portion 2 in the axial direction to the central portion 3 in the axial direction; and a second projection piece 6 protruding inward in the radial direction, extending spirally round axis L1 from the other end portion 5 in the axial direction to the central portion 3 in the axial direction. At the center 3 of the developer supplying container 1 in the axial direction, the through-hole 7 is formed which penetrates the developer supplying container 1 in the radial direction so that the accommodating space can be communicated with the outer space of the developer supplying container 1 by the through-hole 7.
The developer supplying container 1 is connected to an image forming apparatus main body not shown in the drawing so that axis L1 can be arranged in parallel with the horizontal direction in such a manner that the central portion 3 in the axial direction can face a toner supplying port which is provided in the image forming apparatus so that the toner supplying port can open upward. In this state, the developer supplying container 1 is rotated round axis L1 by a driving force given from a driving portion provided in the image forming apparatus main body. Due to the foregoing, the toner accommodated in the accommodating space in the developer supplying container 1 is conveyed to the central portion 3 in the axial direction by the projection pieces 4, 6. When the through-hole 7 is located at a position where the through-hole 7 faces the toner supply port, the toner is supplied to the toner supplying port via the through-hole 7.
FIG. 32 is a perspective view showing another conventional toner cartridge 10. Another typical prior art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-348127 (1994). The toner cartridge 10 described in JP-A 6-348127 is formed into a cylindrical shape, both end portions of which are closed so that a toner accommodating space for accommodating toner can be provided in the toner cartridge 10. At the central portion 11 of the toner cartridge 10 in the axial direction, the through-hole 12 is formed which extends in the axial direction and penetrates the toner cartridge 10 in the radial direction so that the toner accommodating space and the outer space of the toner cartridge 10 can be communicated with each other by the through-hole 12.
The toner cartridge 10 is connected to an image forming apparatus main body not shown in the drawing so that axis L10 can be arranged in parallel with the horizontal direction in such a manner that the central portion in the axial direction can face a toner supplying port which is provided in the image forming apparatus so that the toner supplying port can open upward. In this state, the toner cartridge 10 is rotated round axis L10 by a driving force given from a driving portion provided in the image forming apparatus main body. Due to the foregoing, the toner accommodated in the accommodating space of the toner cartridge 10 is conveyed to the toner supplying port via the through-hole 12 when the through-hole 12 is located at a position where the through-hole 12 faces the toner supply port.
In the developer supplying container 1 described before, when the toner which has been discharged from the developer supplying container 1 is going to leak into between the developer supplying container 1, which is rotating round axis L1, and the image forming apparatus main body, the toner to leak out must be guided to the toner supply port by a toner guiding means. However, no disclosure and suggestion are made for the means for guiding the toner, which is going to leak out, into the toner supplying port.
In the toner cartridge 10 described before, when the toner which has been discharged from the toner cartridge 10 is going to leak into between the toner cartridge 10, which is rotating round axis L10, and the image forming apparatus main body, the toner to leak out must be guided to the toner supply port by a toner guiding means. However, no disclosure and suggestion are made for the means for guiding the toner, which is going to leak out, into the toner supplying port.